Bad Romance
by Sakoura'K.A.M
Summary: Fang reflects on her feelings for Snow and wonders how she ended up in this situation. A simple 'what if' story. R&R.


Just a small songfic and 'what if' story, mostly centralized on Fang and her emotions. There really aren't a lot of Snow and Fang fics on any site. Of course I don't own the song or characters. I shall never be that rich. Anyhow read and review.

* * *

_Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance_

She didn't hate him. Quite the contrary. She adored him. But she wouldn't allow another blow to her pride. She had forced herself to act like everything's okay. Sure she fucked up a bit but she wasn't aware of his status, he had told her only after the crime was committed. _How the hell was I suppose to know he was engaged? Hw didn't tell me until the next day. _And technically it wasn't her fault. _He_ had lead her on. _He_ had locked the door and pushed her on the bed. _He_ had crawled on top of her. _He_ had pulled her clothes off. _He _initiated it. She couldn't be held completely countable of the incident. She would take a bit of blame if Serah actually knew.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love_

It wasn't her job to tell her. She was Snow's fiancée. Not her problem. _Not yet at least._ She was willing to bet a hundred gil Lighting would slap her _again_ if she knew. But then what would happen to Snow? She couldn't help shifting in her seat trying so _damn hard _to ignore the little thuds and muffled moans coming from upstairs. How Lighting had managed to get seven hours of sleep with all that noise going on escaped her. He had forced those small moans out of her, he had forced her to holler in pleasure. She had forced him to be vocal a few times. She was pretty sure he still had the claw marks on his biceps and back. And she was pretty sure she still had bruises on her hips from where he had gripped her.

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the scene  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love(Love, love, love, I want your love)_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, want your bad romance_

Her fingers drummed against the counter, a nervous habit of hers. Anyone else, mainly Light, would say she had a short attention span. She only had a short attention span when she wanted to. And right now was one of those times.

"Hey, is Light back yet?" Fang's eyes traveled to the silverette.

"Not yet. Be patient Hope. She's only been gone for twenty minutes."

"Oh." Another moan sounded out in the nearly empty silent house followed by a loud cry. Fang's grip tightened on the counter.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance_

"Uh Fang?" No. She tuned it out. She was shutting it all out. She could see his mouth moving, but the words weren't registering on her ears. She felt worthless. She felt like she could drop dead. Would it have made a difference? No, not to him. He had what he truly wanted, not some worthless replacement. By now Hope was waving his hands in front of her face, concern written on his features. She didn't care. She felt like shit. And moreover she felt used. Used and a bit broken. She didn't know why but she let her body pick itself up from the stool. She let her feet carry her out of the room. She let her body move on its on accord. Her hand swung the door open, revealing Lighting ready to twist the door knob.

_I want your horror, I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love_

_I want your psycho, your vertical stick  
Want you in my room when your baby is sick  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love_

_(Love, love, love, I want your love)_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby)  
I want a bad, your bad romance_

She could see her moving her lips. She wasn't listening. She knew she wasn't listening. She didn't want to listen. She felt Light's hand on her shoulder. She knew she was heading downhill and fast. She ran out and kept running. To where, she wasn't sure. She didn't care where she went, she just knew she had to get away. She hadn't cried since her parents died. She hadn't cried since she's been in crystal stasis, knowing she had slain innocent lives. That was over 500 years ago. Through the blind tears, the blind panic, the blind rage she could feel the strain tugging at her heart. All because of one night.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-maGaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance_

She stopped in an ally. She was a warrior, a hunter. She's fought behemoths. Hunters don't cry. Warriors don't shed tears. She felt her back slide down the wall. She brought her knees closer to her, burying her head in her hands letting the tears flow freely. She was helpless the day she was born, she was broken when her parents died, and still even now…her heart was still being fucked with. She hated it. Broken…no. Heart broken. She wasn't aware of Light's hands on her shoulders, or of Hope's cries. She refused to be aware of Snow's presence, standing a few feet off towering over her.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it, I'm a freak bitch baby_

She didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to keep caring about him. She had loved him, but he had used her. And she had followed so blindly like an eager dog. He had treated her as something with very little importance. She would have none of that. She refused. From that day forward she'd treat him harshly, so he'd know what it was like. The Lightning way.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love, I don't wanna be friends  
Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge  
Je veux ton amour_

_I don't want to be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
(Caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't want to be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
(I want your bad romance)  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I want your bad romance_

Three days had passed on, and she stayed silent. Light gave her space, Hope dropped the subject hoping he'd find out eventually. Snow…she refused to acknowledge him. He didn't deserve her respect. He fucked up. Plain and simple. The next day Vanille had called her. She was with Sazh and Dajh in Natalius. Sazh had gotten the call from Light the day before and had told Vanille what had happened. She had answered, but no verbal reply. Vanille had called out to her, begging to know if she was alright. She had sighed and muttered sorry before hanging up.

She stood in front of the mirror. Every glow, every mischievous shine in her eyes was dead, dull and filled with pain. She didn't care anymore. She couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't keep pretending like everything would work out. She dragged herself over to the bed, turned on the radio and listened to the song that was currently playing.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance_

She closed her eyes, mouthing the lyrics as she forced all thoughts, all emotions out. Instead she poured them into the song. _"You and me could write a bad romance." _


End file.
